


Wherever You Go, I'll Follow

by NinjaSpaz



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Feelings Realization, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Photography Student Iwa, Soft Boys, Weekend Getaway, pure fluff, there's no plot here it's just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: The sight of Oikawa’s back is a familiar one. Iwaizumi has always found comfort in it, and when Oikawa flashes a grin over his shoulder to make sure Iwa is still there, it fills him with a sense of pride. After all these years, after all the victories and fights and moves and changes, Oikawa still trusts him to be at his side.-Oikawa and Iwaizumi take a much needed break after midterms. Iwaizumi brings his camera.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837429
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Wherever You Go, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Camera | “I love you”
> 
> Well folks, here we are at the end of fluff week. Thanks for sticking with me and reading along all week!! I leave you with a short and sweet, soft little confession.

“Hurry up, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa bounces impatiently at the door of their room, restless from the long drive and weeks of studying.

Iwaizumi huffs out a small laugh as he digs his camera out of his overnight bag. “The beach isn’t going anywhere,” he teases him.

Oikawa lets out a little whine as he stretches his arms over his head. “I know,” he says, “but the lady at the front desk said there’s a trail out back that’s more scenic than the main walking path up the road.” He wiggles his eyebrow over his pink-tinted sunglasses. “That just means it will take longer, and I wanna get there before sunset!”

“Well if you’re in such a hurry, we should just go the road route.” He adjusts the strap on his DSLR and checks how it hangs on his neck. Satisfied it will hold, he kneels down to slip on his trainers.

“There’s probably more neat things to take pictures of on the nature trail, though.”

Iwaizumi pauses in tying his laces to look up at his best friend. Oikawa leans casually against the doorframe, hands loosely tied behind his back, his head brushing the top and not looking at Iwa. There’s a softness to his expression that brings Iwaizumi back to a simpler time, a time of bug nets and alien band aids and late nights under the stars. His chest thrums with a pang of nostalgia.

Oikawa usually teases him that the bulky camera is unnecessary when their phones have perfectly good cameras already, but he always delights in finding things for Iwaizumi to take pictures of. In spite of his teasing of Iwa’s hobby, he had been the first to encourage him when he voiced the idea of going to school for photojournalism. It had been an off-handed comment in their second year of high school when one of his photos of the volleyball team won a contest in the art department, a joke about how if volleyball didn’t work out maybe he could make a living with photography.

“You should do it anyway!” Oikawa had exclaimed, eyes shining brilliantly. “Iwa-chan’s photos are the best! You’ll definitely win all the awards!”

“Yeah,” he smiles, back in the present. “Probably.”

He follows Oikawa out of the tidy little room, double checking his pocket for the key before closing the door behind them. Oikawa leads him to the end of the building where, sure enough, there is the entrance to a marked trail through the woods behind the motel. The signage informs them the path is just short of a kilometer and will take them to a stretch of the beach named for a local historical figure. Oikawa flashes a peace sign as he takes a selfie with the sign. Iwaizumi smiles fondly as the setter turns and skips ahead.

The sight of Oikawa’s back is a familiar one. Iwaizumi has always found comfort in it, and when Oikawa flashes a grin over his shoulder to make sure Iwa is still there, it fills him with a sense of pride. After all these years, after all the victories and fights and moves and changes, Oikawa still trusts him to be at his side. After everything they’ve been through, Oikawa is still Oikawa. Headstrong, arrogant, persistent to a fault. But he’s also kind, generous, and the most loyal person Iwaizumi has ever met.

Oikawa was the one who had suggested the trip to celebrate the end of midterms and take a much needed break. He was the one who suggested they get an apartment together when they were going to separate schools in the same city after graduation. He was the one who urged Iwaizumi to apply to the art programs of the schools he showed interest in during high school. He was the one who convinced Iwaizumi to play volleyball with him as teens. He was the one who was always running ahead, pulling Iwaizumi along to show him little wonders in their backyards as kids.

He’s still doing it now. “Iwa-chan look!” He points excitedly at a bright bird up in the light-dappled canopy. Iwaizumi brings his camera up and takes several shots. It’s a beautiful bird. He’ll have to look it up when they get back. Oikawa continues trotting up the trail, pointing out flowers and animals with childlike glee. Iwaizumi follows, laughing when Oikawa finds a particularly fearsome insect and jumps to hide behind him. No, some things haven’t changed at all.

When they smell the salt on the air and see the trail opening up to the dunes, they share a silent look. Iwaizumi recognizes the challenge in his best friend’s eyes and he only has a split second of warning before Oikawa takes off. It’s hardly a head start, but his legs are longer than Iwaizumi’s and he beats him to the top of the sandy hill by the barest of seconds.

“I win!” he gloats as he collapses on the sand to catch his breath.

Iwa huffs over him. “It’s not my fault you cheated. You and your stupidly long legs.”

“You like my stupidly long legs, shut up.” Oikawa teases.

Iwaizumi just shakes his head as Oikawa gets back to his feet and jogs down to the shore. The tide is partway out, leaving a swath of flat, wet sand that doesn’t shift as much beneath their feet. Oikawa slips out of his sandals, leaving them behind as he sprints to the lapping waves.

A familiar fondness tugs at his heart as he watches his best friend, his life-long partner, shrieking and kicking at the waves in the amber light of the late afternoon sun. He sees the boy, bright-eyed and full of wonder, who has been at his side since his first conscious memories. He sees the man he has become, intelligent, confident, as powerful and beautiful as the ocean he dances in.

Oikawa turns and sees Iwaizumi with the camera aimed at him. He grins cheekily. “What?”

They have always been together. There is no doubt in his mind that there will ever come a time when they are not together. Oikawa would never let him leave, and he can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere Oikawa isn’t.

The words just come naturally. He smiles back. “I love you.”

Oikawa’s grin turns radiant.

Iwaizumi clicks the shutter.

In the image, Oikawa’s beaming smile shouts “I love you, too!”

It’s Iwaizumi’s favorite photo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thankful I got to spend a week writing these two boys being soft and in love, especially in a natural progression where it's not big or explosive, it just _is_. This certainly won't be the last I write them, and I have other Oikawa fics in the works, but for now I am switching gears and preparing for BokuAka week starting the 31st. I hope you'll join me for that event, too!
> 
> Thanks for all the love on all my fics this week! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood, and I always love to chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)! See you again soon!


End file.
